infernosquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper's section in the Armory
Like I said in the title. I'm just going to list down a couple of stuff Firearms *S&W Model 37: was a semi-automatic pistol developed for the US Army service pistol trials of 1954 *M1911- is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine fed, and recoil operated handgun *Colt Single Action Army- is a single action revolver with a revolvong cylinder holding six rounds *AK-47- is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62x39mm assault rifle *M16- is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle *Thompson M1A1- is an American machine gun *AN-94- is an advanced Russian assault rifle. It's ability to survive recoil force makes it accurate *Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (SVD)- is a semi-automatic sniper rifle chambered in 7.62x54mmR and developed in the Soviet Union *Ithaca Model 37- is a pump action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military and police markets *Stoner M63- is an american modular weapon *Crossbow- fires 3 kinds of arrows: Normal arrows, Poison arrows, and explosive arrows Explosives Grenades A standard Russian RGD-5 fragmentation grenade with a three-second fuze. When it explodes, it causes blast and shrapnel damage over a wide area, along with burn injuries to anyone in close proximity. Useful on multiple enemy soldiers or those behind cover. Smoke grenades A diversionary non-lethal grenade that creates a smokescreen which Viper can use to cause enemies (including various creatures) to lose track of him. Soldiers caught in the smoke will be temporarily confused, however, if Viper inhales the smoke, he will cough, which can alert the enemy to his location. Stun grenades An early design of a flashbang grenade, it creates a blinding flash and loud blast which can knock out enemies in close proximity to the explosion and temporarily disorients, deafens, and blinds anyone who was facing it. Chaff grenades A non-lethal grenade that creates a large cloud of pieces of aluminium foil to disrupt enemy radio communications and radars. WP (White Phosphorus) Grenade An incendiary grenade, nicknamed "Willie Pete" by American soldiers. Anyone within close proximity of its explosion will suffer major burns, and the phosphorus will continue to burn after the detonation. WP incendiary devices are actually more commonly used by ships and tanks as smokescreens, because of the thick white smoke produced. White phosphorus is highly pyrophoric (self-igniting) upon contact with oxygen and burns at temperatures up to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit, making it extremely dangerous. TNT Explosive that can be detonated with a radio detonator. Claymore mine A shrapnel mine that is proximity detonated by movement within a certain area in front of it. Viper can disarm and collect them for his own use by crawling over them. They are difficult to spot visually, but are easily detected using the thermal goggles or the Mine Detector . These are very useful for laying traps and leaving them there until an enemy triggers them. C3 Composition 3 is a stable plastic explosive developed after WWII for special operations, composed of 77% RDX and 23% plasticizers and binders. Because it is fairly inert (it can even burn without detonating), it can be molded like clay Melee Weapons Bludgeons Bludgeons are weapons that do damage through blunt force trauma, or bashing.] Staffs Police forces have used sticks for centuries - actually, since specialized police forces have been trained for anti-riots tactics; before that, artillery or standard cavalry units were used. Mace A mace is an type of bludgeon designed to injure through, or cave in heavy armor. Typically, they heavy weapons used by various nations across the globe during the Middle Ages. Flail The flail immediately conjures up images from the Dark Ages. A metal stick or ball attached to a handle via a chain. Nunchuku Made famous by kung fu master and screen legend Bruce Lee. Nunchucks are designed for use against armed opponents, ones who’ll feel pain, who can be disabled, and will be intimidated and distracted by the lightning-fast and unpredictable movements of the one wielding them. Police batons, nightsticks, and Tonfas A police officer's baton is specifically designed so that it doesn't kill people, only incapacitates them. It doesn't have the necessary power to crack a human skull. Bladed melee weapons *Katanas *Flechettes *Axes *Machetes *Trench Knives *Longswords *Daggers *Throwing Knives *Survival Knives Vehicles These are in the Hangar, but I'll list them here anyway A Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor ' ' ' ' A Jetpack A BMP-3 IFV Others *2 electrified chain linked whips made out of Vibranium and Titanium *A pair of cybernetic steel gloves built-into his armor to control his elemental abilities